The invention relates to insulating and storm window application for windows of homes. In particular, it relates to the interior application of such insulating means.
A need has existed for a long time for an interior type insulating system for windows which, in addition to providing the insulation characteristics, was both easy and convenient to install or remove numerous times during the year, and at the same time was pleasing and attractive to the eye of the beholder. The present and continuing energy crisis has further pointed up the need for better insulating means. This invention provides such an interior type insulating system.
In the prior art many attempts have been made at providing interior means of insulating windows in homes. All have been either cumbersome to install, difficult to maintain or ugly in appearance.
The present invention overcomes all of the above mentioned characteristics, providing an insulating means that is easy to install as a total unit, easy and convenient to install and remove the insulating cover portion over the window for open-window use, simple to maintain, and by a novel and unique enclosure method provides an attractive decorative finish that is pleasing to the eye of the beholder.
None of the prior art teach the all-inclusive characteristics of the present invention, in which all of the sources of leakage are completely sealed, the basic or initial installation is simple, and the subsequent installation and removal of the insulating "pane" portion for open-window conditions is both simple and easy. In addition, none of the prior art teachings provide for a novel and unique method of enclosing the insulating system mechanism to provide an attractive and decorative appearance to the interior of the house as viewed by the eye of the beholder, as does the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a complete interior insulating means for the complete window assembly of a house.
It is another object of the invention to provide an insulating means for a complete window assembly that is reasonably easy to install initially at first application.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an insulating means for a complete window assembly that is economical to construct and install.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an insulating means for a complete window assembly that may have the insulating cover portion removed for open-window use.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a complete window assembly that is simple, easy, and economical to maintain.
It is also a further object of the invention to provide an insulating means for a complete window assembly that is attractive and decorative to the eye of the beholder on the interior of the house.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.